Little House: A new version
by breezychick12
Summary: My take on if the Ingalls had a son instead of Mary. Step into the life of Nathaniel Ingalls.
1. Chapter 1 A Harvest Of Friends

**Note: This is a little different then the episode, so be warned about some changes and things that were not in this episode. Also, I don't know the particular date for each episode, so the dates may be wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nathaniel, no one else.**

**Nate: 13**

**Laura: 10**

**Carrie: 4**

_September 11, 1877_

Moving was the one thing Nate hated the most.

Why couldn't they have just stayed in Wisconsin? Why did they have to move so far away? Okay, maybe he wasn't leaving much behind, but still, he didn't want leave home. But there was nothing he could do about it now. Ma and Pa would never move back because another family now lived in their old home, but they wouldn't anyway.

"Nate!"

Nate looked up in surprise at his 10 year old sister, Laura, who was standing there with their dog Jack.

"What is it, Laura?" Nate asked, slightly annoyed.

"Pa's talking to Mr. Hanson"

Nate felt dread rush through him, but he would never show it.

"I guess we're really going to stay here" he said softly.

"Why do you look so sad?" Laura asked, confused. Why wasn't her brother happy? They were going to live right near a town! They could go to a real school! Shouldn't Nate be happy about that?

"Who said I was sad" Nate snapped. Then he immediately felt guilty for snapping at his sister and his tone softened.

"Come on. Let's go" he smiled. He got up from the table and walked out the door with Laura and Jack following close behind.

Nate shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at pa and Mr. Hanson. Even though they were on the hill he could still see Pa's huge smile. Maybe he was the only one who wasn't happy about moving…well, maybe ma. She probably didn't like it, but she would never say anything.

"Imagine, Nate, living near a town and going to school!" Laura chirped.

"Yeah, I don't really care" he muttered. Laura frowned at him and he glared back.

Just then pa called down to them.

"Nathaniel, Half-pint, come on! I have great news!" he yelled.

Nate and Laura looked at each other before rushing up the hill.

"Are we gonna live here, pa?" Laura asked, excitedly.

"Now hold on, Half-pint, I'll tell you both everything when we get to the lake" he laughed.

Nate was confused. "Why the lake, pa?" he asked.

"Because your ma and Carrie are waiting for us"

"Let's race" Laura said, leaning forward on one leg.

Nate grinned despite himself. "You're on!"

"I'll count off", pa said. "One, two, three!"

Laura and Nate took off as fast as they could. They ran through the grass and along the dirt path that lead to the lake. Nate stumbled a few times and even fell once, but Laura ran without tripping or stumbling. It wasn't a surprise, seeing as how she ran all the time while Nate preferred to walk.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Laura cried happily to her brother who was a few feet behind her.

"So?" Nate laughed "You won't win anything for it!" Then he sped up.

Soon the Ingalls children were right next to each other, both running as fast as they could. Nate wanted to stop, but he couldn't, not when he was about to win.

Laura suddenly stopped suddenly but Nate kept running and ended up in the lake. He had been so lost in thought he didn't realize they were at the lake.

Carrie giggled and ma shook her head.

"Nathaniel" she sighed.

"It's only my feet, ma"

"Pay more attention next time" she said.

Nate grinned. "I will"

Pa came up then and laughed at his son.

"Only you, Nate" he laughed. "Okay Ingalls family, as soon as your all done soaking your feet, we've got a wagon to unload"

Nate dropped his head and heard ma ask the one thing that made him feel sick.

"We're home?"

Pa smiled and nodded. "We're home"

_September 12, 1877_

Nate stared in shock at their new home. He almost dropped the quilts he was carrying.

It just seemed so…_big. _Compared to their old home, it was.

Laura stepped forward, a huge smile on her face.

"Can we go in now?" she asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Nate actually smiled.

"Not just yet" pa grinned before scooping ma up in his arms.

"Charles!" ma laughed.

"Pa, when you're done, can you do that to me?" Nate joked. Now that he saw his new home for the first time, he realized he actually liked it. Maybe living here wasn't so bad.

Pa laughed and ma shook her head with a smile on her face.

"We've both been in that house a hundred times" she said.

"Yeah, well, not today. Today is special" pa replied before opening the door to their new house.

"Can we go see our room?" Nate asked.

"Of course, and make your bed while you're up there" ma said.

"Don't forget your pillows", pa added.

Laura grabbed the pillows and led the way up the stairs that lead to the loft.

"I'm gonna kill myself on this thing" Nate muttered.

"Oh, don't be a baby" Laura said.

When they got up to the loft, Nate felt his heart race with excitement.

"The beds are bigger than the one's we had before" he commented. "And softer too"

Laura walked over to the window and opened it.

"We have our own window" she said in complete awe.

Nate shook his head at his sister and unfolded the blankets.

"You make your bed and I'll make mine"

"Our own window" Laura said to herself.

"Yeah, we have our own window and it will still be there later. Come help me" Nate said, getting irritated.

"All right, all right" Laura sighed. She got up from the window and went to make her bed.

They were silent for a moment when Carrie came in.

"Hi!" the six year old said happily.

"Carrie, you're supposed to be downstairs" Laura said.

"How'd _she _climb the ladder?" Nate mumbled to himself. He could barely do it.

Pa up the stairs and picked Carrie up.

"What are you climbing around the house for? You know you're not supposed to do that" He turned to look at Nate and Laura. "Guess she had to see what was up here, huh?"

"Not much to see" Nate said.

"Are the beds all right?"

"It's fine" Laura smiled.

"I like it" Nate agreed.

"Yeah, good. Here, let me try it"

He sat down with Carrie on his lap.

"Hey, that is pretty nice if I do say so myself. How do you like your room?"

"It's great" Nate said.

"Yeah" Laura nodded. "And I've decided something"

Pa grinned and looked at his daughter. "What's that, Half-pint?"

"Home is the nicest word there is"

Nate thought about that while pa nodded.

"One of the nicest, that's for sure" He looked down at Carrie. "You like home?"

Carrie nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"Good", pa said. "Cause we got one now"

He got up and put Carrie down.

"I'm going to the store. Anyone wanna come?"

Nate nodded. "I do, pa"

"I think I'll stay here and help ma" Laura said.

"All right, come on, Nate"

Nate followed his father downstairs.

"Did you make your bed?" ma asked him.

Nate kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Yes, ma"

"We're going to the store. Do you want anything?" pa asked, getting his hat.

Ma smiled. "Charles, you just gave us all a house. No, there's nothing else I need"

Pa kissed her on the cheek and him Nate left.

"Nate…I know how hard the move is for you" pa said after a few minutes.

Nate looked up at his father in surprise. "How do you-?"

"Because I was about your age when my family moved. I didn't like it at first, but I got used to it after awhile"

"Only because you met ma" Nate disagreed.

"Yeah, but I probably would have gotten use to it even if I hadn't met your ma. Just give this town a chance, son. You might like it after all"

Nate sighed and nodded. "Okay, pa, I will"

Pa smiled and rustled his son's hair.

"That's my boy"

Soon they were at the store. Nate had only been to a store like that twice, and it was awhile ago. He could see the owners through the window, a man and a woman. From the looks of it, they were snooty.

Pa and Nate walked in and went to the counter.

The man looked up at pa and smiled kindly. "Mr. Ingalls, good morning!"

"Mr. Olson, how you doing? Pa asked, shaking the man's hand.

"Uh, mrs, this is the fello I was telling you about, the one I ran into over Mr. Hanson's mill"

Pa tipped his hat at the woman and put a hand on Nate's shoulder.

"This is my son, Nate" pa said.

Mr. Olson smiled at Nate.

"Yes, the 13 year old. Nice to meet you, Nate"

"Nice to meet you too, sir"

The woman rolled her eyes and turned to continue dusting the shelf.

"What can I do for you?" Mr. Olson asked.

"Well, I'd like a plow and weed seed, enough for 100 acres"

Nate's eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

"I understand you're building a house out there" Mr. Olson nodded.

Pa nodded proudly. "Got it all finished yesterday. I need the plow...but I don't have any money right now. I'd like to pledge a share on my first crop"

"Pa" Nate whispered in shock.

"Nathaniel" pa warned.

Mrs. Olson stepped in.

"We do give credit to a few farmers that we've known for a long time, but only a few"

Nate looked up to see Pa's reaction, and it was a little taken aback.

Mr. Olson jumped in. "There is a reason. You see, we need the money to, uh, buy the things we need to keep in business"

"I understand" pa said. "Cash on the barrow, and that's the way I like to deal just as soon as I get that first crop in"

"Mr. Ingalls" Mrs. Olson said tightly. "Do you know how many families move out here and plant their crops and run up more bills then they could hope to pay for and then skip out? Now, I can show you a whole drawer full of-"

"Mrs. Olson, I can assure you I have no intention of running out in the middle of the night" Pa said, his smile dimming. "Thank you. Come on, Nate"

Nate glanced at the Olson's, angry that they would think his pa could do such a thing, but followed him out in silence.

"Mr. Ingalls" Mr. Olson said, his voice almost pleading. "There's really no way I can-"

"I understand" Pa snapped, making sure Nate was out before nearly slamming the door behind him.

Nate tried to calm his father down as they walked.

"It's Mrs. Olson, pa" Nate said quickly. "Mr. Olson would have given it to you if she hadn't said anything"

"I know that, son" pa said his voice a tiny bit sharp. "I have to talk to Mr. Hanson. You go on home"

"But, pa-"

"Now, Nathaniel"

Nate looked at his father for a moment before sighing and turned around to walk home.

Maybe moving here really was a bad idea.

_September 13, 1877_

Ma was putting breakfast on the table when pa walked in, a bucket in his hand.

"Nate, cut up Carrie's food for her, please" ma said.

Nate groaned quietly but did as his ma asked.

"I don't have time to eat" pa said "I'm later for work already"

"More for me" Nate grinned.

"Hush, Nate. Charles, you have to eat"

"I had some cornbread this morning" pa sighed, putting on his hat.

"We have cornbread and no one told me?" Nate gasped. He loved his ma's cornbread more than anything.

"You may have some later" ma spoke softly. "Charles, at least eat some biscuits on the run"

"Oh, all right" Pa laughed, putting the biscuits in his mouth before heading out the door.

"I want molasses" Carrie cried.

Nate made a face.

"Yes, dear" ma smiled. Then she gasped. "Oh, your father forgot his lunch! Here, Laura run" ma handed the lunch bag to Laura and patted her on the bottom as Laura jumped up out of her chair.

"I'll come too!" Nate cried, running after his sister.

They both ran out the front door only to see pa about two feet away from the house.

"Wow!" Nate grinned, shaking his head. "I'm going back inside"

_September 14, 1877_

The next day the Ingalls family was dressed in their best clothing. It was Sunday, and they all had to go to church.

Nate hated church. He knew that was a bad thing and he would never dare say it out loud, but it was true. Church was boring, and he couldn't wait to just get it over with.

"Kids, we're leaving" ma said cheerfully.

"What about pa?" Laura asked.

"Your pa is sleeping. He's very tired"

"I'm very tired too, ma" Nate tried, but his mother didn't buy it.

"Come along, children" was all she said.

"Mostly I like church better than Sunday school" Laura admitted as she walked alongside ma and Nate. Carrie was skipping ahead of them.

"Really? I like Sunday school better" Nate said.

"Well, I didn't like church today" Laura declared.

"Why not?" ma asked, disapproval in her tone.

"Because Reverend Alden gave us all a good talking to today" Nate snickered.

"Oh, I think he was talking about people who never go to church"

"So pa won't be punished?" Laura asked happily.

Ma laughed. "No, dear"

"Pa's a good man" Nate added. "He was just worn out…he needs to rest. More than he needs church"

"That's right, Nate" ma praised.

Laura tugged on her brother's arm.

"There's pa!" she cried, pointing towards a hill where they could see pa plowing the field.

Ma smashed her lips into a tight line and said, "You two go catch up with Carrie"

Nate and Laura looked at each other but walked ahead.

"Pa's gonna get it" Nate declared.

"Do you really think so?" Laura asked.

Nate looked back and watched as his mother marched up the hill to pa.

"I guess we'll find out"

_September 15, 1877_

The next night Nate and Laura were awoken by footsteps on the stairs.

"I'm sorry I woke you" pa said softly, sitting down on the edge of Nate's bed.

"I wasn't asleep, pa. I couldn't with all of Nate's snoring" Laura claimed, grinning at her brother.

"I do not snore" Nate snapped.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Nate scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's act our age, shall we?" he grumbled. "What is it, pa?"

"I just thought I'd tell you two a story, if you'd like. I know you're too old for stories, Nate"

Nate shook his head. "I'd like to hear on"

"Yes, please, pa!" Laura pled.

Pa smiled. "All right, let me see. Oh, yeah, I've got one about a grumpy farmer. You see this grumpy farmer use to get up every morning before sunrise to stomp off to work. Sometimes, he even forgot to say goodbye to his wife and his three beautiful children"

"Oh, gee, I wonder who this could be about." Nate laughed.

Pa chuckled and continued.

"Every night when it got dark his wife would put his three beautiful children to bed early so he wouldn't grump at em when he got home. It made the whole family feel kind of sad cause they remembered when he use to have time for his wife play games with his three beautiful children. Even take em to church. So one day that farmer said to himself, 'farmer, you're grumpy'. He finished all of his work-almost all of it. He came home and told his wife and his three beautiful children that tomorrow, he was gonna take em to the biggest, bestest picnic of all time"

Nate's eyes widened with excitement and Laura cried happily.

"Oh, thank you pa!" she cried, and gave him a hug.

"This is great!" Nate chorused.

Pa hugged his two children. "I promise not to be a grump"

_September 16, 1877_

It really was the best picnic they've ever been to.

For hours they all played games, had races, and ate a lunch that consisted of fried chicken, potatoes, cornbread, milk, and bread. To Laura and Nate, it was the best day ever.

After a big lunch, pa showed them how to fly a kite. It was shaped like a diamond and it was bright yellow.

"It's so high" Nate commented.

"The higher the better" Laura said in amazement.

"Whoo!" Charles laughed as the kite went higher and higher.

"Don't let it get stuck in the tree, pa" Nate warned.

"Don't worry, son, I won't"

Then it got stuck in the tree.

"Oh, pa!" Nate groaned.

"I'll get it" Pa said cheerfully before running off to retrieve the kite.

Nate frowned at his father and helped himself to some more cornbread.

"That's a mighty big tree to climb" Laura said.

"Yes" ma frowned, obviously worried about her husband.

Nate closed his eyes for a moment, but opened again when he heard a loud THUD.

"Charles!" ma screamed, running over to pa.

Nate and Laura scrambled to their feet and ran after her, both of their hearts beating rapidly with fear.

"Charles?" ma whispered, turning over her husband to look at him.

"Ah!" pa gasped in pain.

"Don't move" Ma instructed.

"Where can he go?" Nate snapped. He knew he should never speak to his ma like that, but he was so terrified for his pa that he didn't care.

"Laura, go get Mr. Hanson. Tell him pa needs doc Baker and a wagon!" ma cried.

Laura turned around and took off.

_September 17, 1877_

Pa was going to be all right. He had some broken ribs and he needed to stay in bed for about a week, maybe less, but he was alive and that's all that mattered.

Dinner that night was different. It was just Laura, Nate, and Carrie who ate. Ma said she would eat later and pa had to eat his supper in bed.

"I'm just glad pa's okay" Nate said.

"Could he have really died from that?" Laura asked.

"That tree was _huge_. Of course he could have died from that…but he didn't, so…"

"I don't like seeing pa like that" Laura whispered, on the verge of tears.

Nate put his spoon down and sighed. "Neither do I Laura, but I'd rather see him like that for the rest of his life then dead, wouldn't you?"

"I guess so…"

Nate patted her arm. "Come on. Finish your supper"

Laura smiled. "Okay, ma"

She was glad she had Nate as a brother.

_September 18, 1877_

"Is pa out of his mind?"

"Nathaniel Ingalls!" Laura scolded.

Nate gawked at his sister. "He's going to work he's supposed to be resting, Laura! Come on, let's follow him"

"Pa will be angry"

"I don't care"

Laura sighed but followed her brother to Hanson's mill.

"Pa?" Nate called when they arrived.

"Pa!" Laura cried, running towards her father why was lying on the ground, gasping in pain.

"Pa…pa…" Laura said, her voice choked with tears.

"Nate….Half-pint…I want you to go home" pa managed to get out. "You hear me? I want you to go home"

Nate looked at his father helplessly as Laura looked around to see the work that pa had tried to do, which was lifting heavy bags.

"Come on" Laura said, tugging on her brother's arm. "We'll do it"

Nate and Laura jumped up and dragged one heavy bag across the room and put it with the rest of them. Then they went back to get another.

And then suddenly there were strong arms taking the bag away from them.

Nate and Laura looked and saw almost every man in town there to help.

_Well, _Nate thought. _I was wrong. Moving here was probably the best idea pa's ever had._

He put an arm around his sister and they both smiled as they watched the men help each other. Nate turned to pa and saw that his father was grinning.

Moving to this town really was a good idea.

"I was worried sick about you!" ma cried later on when Nate, Laura and Charles returned home.

"Sorry, ma" Nate apologized.

"We had to try and help pa" Laura added.

"And they were fine helpers" Charles chuckled, hugging his children close to him.

"Charles-"

"I'll tell you everything later, Caroline" pa said. "Right now, I'm starving!"

"So am I!" Laura said.

Ma smiled. "Well, lucky for you, I just baked my famous apple pie"

"Yum" pa smiled.

As they went into the house, Nate thought of something.

"Laura was right" he said.

"About what, son?" Charles asked.

Nate grinned. "Home really is the nicest word there is!"

**Okay, so that concludes chapter 1. I'm sorry for my terrible grammar, but I'm pretty tired and should be getting to bed soon. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Country Kids

**A/N: Updating is going to be tricky because of school and everything, but I'll do it when I can. Also, Ultimatelaurafan, Nate is supposed to be the male version of Mary in a way. He has blue eyes but brown hair. I probably should have explained him more in the first chapter, but I was so tired I completely forgot. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Nate and maybe some future OC's.**

_September 20, 1877_

"Nate, Laura, come to breakfast!"

Nate quickly buttoned his shirt up. "We're coming, ma!" he yelled down before turning to his sister.

"Laura-LAURA!" he hissed.

"What?" he heard her sigh from underneath the covers.

"Why are you still in bed?"

"Cause I'm not going to school" Laura said, matter of factly.

Nate rolled his eyes and walked over to his sister's bed.

"You _have_ to go" Nate told her. When there was no reply, he sighed and went downstairs.

"Morning ma, morning pa" he said, sitting down at the table.

"Morning son" pa said.

"Is your sister ready?" ma asked, scraping scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"Laura said she's not going"

Ma sighed.

"I tried" Nate shrugged. "She didn't even budge"

"Don't worry, I'll see to it" pa smiled.

Ten minutes later Laura was up and dressed and ready for school.

"Let's have a look at those hands" ma murmured.

Nate sighed but held out his hands as his mother inspected them.

"Ma, no one cares about our hands" he protested.

"Well, I do. I don't want you two going to school dirty"

"Ma, my neck hurts" Laura said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Excuses, excuses" Nate muttered.

"Well, you scrubbed my neck so hard you probably took the skin clean off!"

"Good!"

"Enough, you two" ma scolded.

Laura sighed. "I don't like being big. I wish I was like Carrie"

"Not me" Nate declared. "I like being 13"

"That's cause you're a teenage. You're not ten years old"

Nate snorted. "You should be wishing you were 13 years old. The kids at school would respect you more"

Laura thought of something. "Ma…do you think they'll like us?"

Ma got up. "What kind of a foolish question is that? Of course they'll like you. Just be friendly and mind your manners. Now let me have a better look at you. Turn around"

Nate put one hand on his hip and slowly turned around, making everyone laugh.

"Oh, Nate, we're did we get you from?" Ma laughed.

"Well-"

"You both look fine" Ma cut him off, knowing he was going to say something inappropriate.

"How long is all this learning going to take?" Laura asked.

"We start learning when we're born, Laura. And if we're wise, we don't stop until the Lord calls us home"

"That long?" Laura asked in disbelief.

Ma smiled. "Come. I have something special for you two"

Nate raised an eyebrow but followed his mother and sister into the main bedroom, which belonged to ma and pa.

Ma took a box out from underneath the bed and opened it.

"These schoolbooks are yours now" she said, handing her two children three small books.

"Did they belong to you when you were a child?" Nate asked, observing the books.

"Yes and some things might have changed since I was a little girl, but everything should be in there. If it's a problem we'll just have to get you new books"

"Thank you, ma" Laura said, and gave ma a hug.

Ma patted her head. "You're quite welcome. Now, it's time to go. Laura, you carry the lunch pail and remember to bring everything home"

She ushered the two kids out of the room and out the front door where pa was chopping wood.

"Well", he said. "Everybody's all set for school. Now, don't you two doddle on the way. I don't want you to be late for the first day of school"

"Us? Doddle?" Nate joked.

"Be good, you two" ma warned.

"We will, ma"

"Have a good time"

Laura and Nate took a deep breath and then began to walk to school.

As soon as the two kids arrived at school, Nate felt nervous.

What if no one liked him? What if ma had been wrong?

"Nate? Come on"

Nate looked down at his sister and took a deep breath.

"Ok…come on" he muttered.

They both walked slowly towards the school side by side.

All the other children were staring at them and gawking at their clothing, which Nate didn't understand. He wore a white shirt and overalls, while Laura had on a red dress and a yellow sunbonnet. Was it silly?

Before anyone could say anything a girl with bouncy blond curls and a beautiful yellow dress walked over and stopped when she saw them.

"Country kids" she said, and her tone was not friendly.

Nate was taken aback and Laura just stared at her as she walked into school along with the other children.

"What a…" Nate began, but he stopped himself from saying what he really wanted to say.

"How did she know we were from the country?" Laura asked.

Nate snorted. "Anyone can tell from our clothing, Laura. Come on"

The two walked into school but Laura stopped when they were in the entrance.

"Laura, what are you doing?" Nate whispered.

She didn't answer him.

"Won't you come in?" Nate heard the teacher say.

Everyone turned around to look at them and Nate felt his face grow hot.

"Laura, please" he murmured to his sister. The he took her hand and they walked up to the teacher's desk.

"You must be the new children from plum creek, aren't you?" the teacher asked with a warm smile.

"Yes ma'am" Nate answered softly.

"I'm Ms. Beadle"

"I'm Nathaniel-Nate-Ingalls, ma'am, and this is my little sister Laura"

Ms. Beadle nodded. "I'm very pleased to meet you. I'll put your name in this register and that'll make it official"

Nate and Laura walked next to her.

Laura turned and saw that everyone, including that snippy girl, was staring at them.

"We have our _own_ books" Laura said, glaring at the girl.

"Laura!" Nate whispered fiercely, embarrassed by his sister.

"Can I see them?" Ms. Beadle asked.

Nate handed her the books. "They belonged to our ma….will they be okay to use?"

Ms. Beadle glanced at the books. "I can see she took fine care of them. Yes, they will be fine" She put the books down on her desk. "Now, how much schooling have you two had?"

"None" Nate admitted. "But our ma taught us a lot of things. I know how to read and write and do math…most of it, anyway. I'm not too good with history"

Ms. Beadle smiled. "That's perfectly all right, Nate. You'll be learning plenty of history here"

Laura looked at the other children before walking to Ms. Beadle's side.

"I can't read" she whispered. "I'm a little good with writing and Math and I know a tiny bit of history"

Ms. Beadle put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Laura. Don't you worry, you'll learn fast, and I'll help you every spare minute I can"

"Thank you" Laura said.

Ms. Beadle nodded and stood up.

"Children, I'd like you to welcome two new students. This is Nate and Laura Ingalls"

"Hello" the children muttered.

Ms. Beadle frowned. "Now, I wouldn't call that much of a welcome. We'd like to here you say, good morning, Nate"

"Good morning, Nate"

"And Laura"

"Good morning, Laura"

Ms. Beadle gestured towards a seat in the front.

"You two can sit together and share your books"

Nate took the books and walked over to the seat and sat down, as did Laura.

"Did you bring a slate?" Ms. Beadle asked.

Nate blushed again. "No, ma'am"

"Well, you can't learn to write properly without a slate. I'll lend you mine for now"

She handed them the slate.

The girl who had been mean to them outside spoke up.

"Country kids" she said loudly.

Laura spun to face her and Nate rolled his eyes.

Ms. Beadle gave the girl a warning look before handing them the slate.

"All right class, today we're going to start with sums"

The class groaned, except for Laura and Nate.

Ms Beadle ignored them.

"Willie?"

"Yes, ma'am?" the young boy answered nervously.

"By threes, please, Willie"

Willie sighed but got up and went over to the chalkboard and began to write 3 plus 3 .

Laura looked at Ms. Beadle. "Ma'am, how is he ever gonna get those numbers off?"

Nate wanted to die as the whole class began to laugh.

Ms. Beadle picked up her ruler and slammed it on the desk. "Silence! There will be silence in this classroom"

The class quieted down but Nate and Laura could still here some children giggling.

Ms Beadle sighed and turned to Willie.

"Willie, Laura has asked a question. Will you please demonstrate the answer?"

Willie picked up an eraser and wiped off the numbers.

Laura was amazed. "Nate, look, it's clean as a whistle!"

"I can see that" he snapped back. Laura was _embarrassing _him.

The rude girl looked at her friend who was sitting next to her.

"What did I tell ya?" she said with a smirk "Country kids. Don't even know what a blackboard is"

"I know what it is" Nate said weakly, but Ms Beadle spoke up.

"Nelly" she said angrily.

This was probably the worst day of Nate's life.

Later that night at home, Nate and Laura were doing their homework.

"I take it you like school, huh?" pa asked Laura when he was done quizzing her.

"Oh, yes, pa, I love it!"

Pa looked at Nate.

"What about you, son?" he asked.

Nate shrugged. "It would have been better if Laura hadn't embarrassed me"

"How did I embarrass you?" Laura asked angrily.

Nate spun around to face her. "You asked the stupidest questions and made everyone laugh at us!"

"Now, Nathaniel" ma said gently. "There's no such thing as a stupid question. If none of asked questions, how would we learn?"

"Ma, she didn't know what a blackboard was!"

Pa shrugged. "I didn't know what a blackboard was until I was 12"

Nate sighed and shook his head before continuing his homework.

"Did you make any friends today?" ma asked.

Nate nodded. "There's this kid named Dean. I like him a lot. And this kid Willie. He's about 9, but he seems okay"

"That's good" pa said with a smile. "What about you, Laura?"

"There are some girls I play with, but there's this one girl named Nelly Olson who I dislike. You know what she called us? Country kids"

Pa was confused. "You are country kids, there's nothing wrong with that"

"There is the way she said it" Nate jumped in.

"Made me so mad I wanted to smack her good!" Laura added.

Pa frowned. "Now just a minute, I don't want you talking like that. You go to school to learn, not to fight"

"You know, a kid told me her last name was Olson, but I didn't think of it until now. She must be Mr. and Mrs. Olson's daughter and Willie their son. I should have known as soon as he told me. She's just like Mrs. Olson" Nate said thoughtfully.

"Well, if she's like her mother, then I guess you two should have a reason to not like her" pa said.

Ma was surprised. "Charles!"

"Wait until you meet Mrs. Olson, ma" Nate shrugged "You'll see what we're talking about"

"Will you two just promise me to try and get along with her?" ma pleaded.

Laura thought about that for a moment before nodding. "All right, I'll try"

Nate threw up his hands. "I don't even talk to her, so…"

Pa smiled and got up to get something from the cabinet. He then handed Laura a dime.

"Take this to Olson's store tomorrow and get yourself a slate"

"Thank god" Nate muttered.

"Thank you, pa!" Laura cried.

"Now you two go off to bed. You have to get up a little earlier to get the slate"

Laura and Nate put away their homework and kissed their parents goodnight before heading up to bed. Today may have been bad, but tomorrow was a brand new day, and they planned to start it off right.

_September 21, 1877_

After a quick breakfast, Nate and Laura headed out to the Olson's store to get their slate.

"Good morning" Mr. Olson greeted them as they walked in.

"Good morning" Nate and Laura replied.

"I'll be with you in a minute, girls"

"There's no rush, Mr. Olson" Nate said

Laura elbowed Nate. "You sure you got the money?"

"For the hundredth time, yes" he snapped.

Suddenly Willie and Nelly came flying down the stairs.

"Country kids, country kids!" Willie sang as he and Nelly grabbed some candy from the counter.

"Willie!" Mr. Olson snapped. "This is not a playground. Willie, do you hear me, out!

Then he sighed and walked around the counter and looked at Nate.

"Now, what can I do for you today?"

"We'd like a Slate, Mr. Olson….and a paper tablet for school, please"

"I've got just what you need" Mr. Olson replied with a smile. He went to go get what the children asked for and the returned with a slate and paper tablet.

"Here we are" he said, and handed them to Laura.

"Is that enough to cover it, sir?" Nate asked, handing Mr. Olson the dime.

"Exactly enough. Do you have a slate pencil?"

"No, sir, we don't"

Mr. Olson nodded. "Well, that will be a penny"

Nate was quiet for a moment before answering. "We don't have a penny, sir. That's all we had"

"I knew they wouldn't" Nelly said to her brother.

Mr. Olson turned to his children and said sharply, "I'm telling you two for the last time, get on out of here!"

Nelly and Willie frowned at their father before leaving.

"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Olson, but pa likes to pay money right on the barrow and will be angry if we accept this. Thank you, though" Nate sighed.

"You're very welcome" Mr. Olson said sympathetically, and watched as Nate and Laura sadly made their way out of the store.

"That Nelly Olson is really working my last never" Nate hissed to his sister when they were outside.

"Yeah" Laura agreed.

"I would give her a taste of her own medicine if ma and pa would let me"

"So would I" Laura echoed.

Nate put his head in his hand. "We need a slate pencil, Laura"

"Pa gave us so much already. We can't ask for more"

"No, you're right. But I want to"

Laura patted her brother's arm before an idea popped into her head.

"Our Christmas pennies!" she cried, making Nate jump. "We still have those! I could use mine to buy the pencil and we can share it!"

"That's not a bad idea" Nate mused. "But do I have to give you my penny then?"

Laura shook her head at her brother.

"Okay, okay, you can have _half_"

Laura smiled. "Come on, we'll be late for school"

_September 25, 1877_

The past four days had gone by in a blur.

Nate and Laura were learning so much in school, and they finally got their slate pencil. And somehow, Laura and Nelly had started to play together. Except Nelly always wanted to do what she wanted to do, so Laura stood up for herself, which escalated into a fight. Laura promised never to do it again, but had later told her brother that if Nelly did anything again, she would punch her.

Ma met Mrs. Olson and finally knew what her children had been talking about all this time. The woman was rude and mean.

One day, ma came home with a surprise.

"What is it, ma?" Laura asked excitedly.

Ma unwrapped a long, blue piece of fabric. It was beautiful.

Laura reached out to touch it, and it felt nice and soft.

"I love it, ma" Laura said.

Ma sighed. "I don't know what possessed me to spend so much money on myself"

"I'm glad you bought it" Laura smiled.

"I good take it or leave it" Nate admitted.

"Only cause it isn't something for you" Laura claimed.

Nate shrugged. "True"

"Maybe I should take it back…" ma began.

"Caroline, why did the good Lord make you so pretty if he didn't want you to have a new blue dress?" pa said.

"I can't wait for everyone to see you ma. It'll be like looking at piece of heaven" Laura chimed in.

"If they don't think that already I can't say much for their judgment or their eyesight" pa added.

Ma felt tears spring into her eyes. "What am I going to do with you? What am I going to do with the lot of you?"

Then she walked over and hugged her family. Yes, she was very lucky to have them all.

_September 26, 1877_

"Ma!" Laura cried, running towards her mother as Nate trudged behind me.

"What on earth is it?" ma asked.

"Where's pa?"

"Up here" pa called up from the barn.

"We're going to have a visitor's day!" Laura exclaimed.

Ma smiled. "That's nice, dear"

"Yeah, except we have to write a stupid essay to read in front of all the parents"

"Oh, Nate, that's not so bad" pa laughed.

"Yes, it is! I hate reading in front of other people"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine" ma said.

"You can wear your new blue dress, ma" Laura piped up. "You better get started on that"

"It's the end of this week" Nate added.

'Well, you two better get busy on your essays, right now" said pa.

Nate groaned but Laura grabbed her brother's arm and they both ran off into the house.

_September 30, 1877_

Thursday night, Laura and Nate worked hard on their essays. Visitor's day was the next day, and now that it had come, Nate felt a little excited and nervous.

"I'm finished" he declared, throwing his pencil down and leaned back in his chair.

"What's it about?" ma asked, finishing up her blue dress.

"How we moved from Wisconsin to Walnut Grove"

Pa nodded. "Can't wait to hear it"

"What about you, Laura?" ma asked.

"Um…it's a surprise" Laura lied.

Nate glanced down at his sister's paper and only saw a few words on there. His eyebrows drew together but he kept silent.

"Well, it's about time you two were in bed" pa yawned, getting up with Carrie in his arms. "I know it's time for Carrie and me"

He kissed his children on the head and went to put Carrie to bed.

"Let's go, Laura" Nate said, suddenly tired.

"In a minute" Laura sighed. Nate shrugged and walked up to get ready for bed. She obviously had something on her mind. He just hoped she'd be able to come up with something for tomorrow.

_September 31, 1877_

Nate and Laura climbed down the stairs and sat down for breakfast.

"You two ready for today?" Pa asked.

"You bet" Nate answered with a grin.

Laura didn't say anything.

"Where's ma?"

"Right here" ma called gently, coming into the kitchen with a blue dress in her hand and a blue shirt.

Nate and Laura looked at each other, surprised, before jumping up.

"Oh, ma, you were supposed to make a dress for yourself!" Nate scolded.

"Well, I wanted my children to have something nice to wear, so I made a dress for Laura and nice blue shirt for you" ma said with a tiny smile.

Laura hugged her mother. "I sure do love you, ma"

Ma kissed the top of her daughter's head and clapped her hands together. "Well, how long are you going to make me wait to see them on you?"

"I'll put mine on right now!" Nate cried, and ran to get changed.

"So will I" Laura said.

They really did have the best ma in the world.

Before they knew it, it was time.

Everyone's parents were at the school, even some grandparents. All the children were dressed their best and Laura and Nate were glad ma had decided to make them new clothes instead of wearing their Sunday clothes.

Nate was the first one up.

He took a deep breath and began.

"It seems like a long time ago, when really it was only a few months ago, when my family and I lived in the big woods of Wisconsin in a small, grey house made out of logs. It was my ma and pa, me and my two little sisters', Laura and Carrie. We had a lot of great times there.

"I'll never forget the times when we would hear the wolves. My pa would take me and my sister Laura to see them out the window. I was always amazed and a little afraid at how close they were.

"One day, pa came home and told us we were moving. We were all a little upset at first, especially me, but it turned out to be an adventure. Crossing the Mississippi, meeting Mr. Edwards, a friend of ours, and building a home on Indian Territory, which we had no idea it was until we were told we had to move.

"I was upset that we had to move again. I was just getting use to living on the prairie, but I think moving to this town was the best idea pa's ever had. Everyone here-mostly everyone-is friendly and everyone knows each other, which I like. Hopefully my family and I will never move again. Hopefully we'll stay in Walnut Grove forever. Now that I'm here, I never want to move again"

Nate's hands were trembling as he looked up at the audience.

Everyone burst out clapping and he smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

After he sat down, Willie and Nelly went up. Willie's was…cute, for a 9 year old, but Nelly's was just downright rude. Even Mr. Olson looked embarrassed.

After them was Laura. Nate felt nervous for his sister, and was surprised when she began talking about ma. A part of him wished he had done so.

Finally it was over and everyone headed outside.

"You both did a wonderful job" pa congratulated them.

"Yes" ma agreed. "Laura, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Laura dropped her head but followed her mother.

Nate felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see pa.

"Son…I want you to know that we are going to stay here, hopefully forever. And you were right; moving here was the best idea"

"Really, pa?" Nate asked.

"Really"

Nate smiled and hugged his father.

"I'm glad you're my pa"

Pa chuckled. "And I'm glad you're my son. My _only _son"

"And hopefully it will stay that way"

Pa laughed and hugged Nate tighter.

Nate really did feel lucky. He had two wonderful parents and two sisters who he wouldn't trade for anything.

Life with his family was good.

**I didn't really like the ending, but I didn't know how to end it, so…**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Once again, I'm so sorry for any grammar mistakes, but I really do stink when it comes to that stuff, so my apologies.**


	3. Chapter 3 The 100 Mile Walk

**I'm so excited because this is going to be my longest story yet! 203 chapters…wow. **

**Hope you like it and please review! For certain reason's I decided to go by the dates when the episode was originally aired, so ignore the dates from the last two chapters.**

_September 21, 1877_

"What we got out there is 100 acres of wheat ready to harvest" pa said one morning after breakfast. "Come on, everybody, right that down. 100 and it ought to-"

Nate gave up on listening to pa. He was terrible at math and decided not to even bother. Laura and ma, however, were intent on figuring out the answer to pa's question.

"Nathaniel, are you going to try it?" pa asked his son.

Nate shook his head.

Pa shook his head at his son and smiled but didn't say anything. He knew how Nate felt about math.

Laura's head snapped up.

"Pa, I got the answer!"

"What is it, Half-pint?"

Laura looked down at her paper.

"20600 and 25 dollars!"

Pa took his pipe out of his mouth. "That's right"

Ma shook her head in amazement.

"It's almost too wonderful to be true"

Nate nodded in agreement. "Yeah, seeing as how we aren't so lucky when it comes to crops"

Laura whacked him on the arm.

"Ow!" Nate hissed, glaring at his sister.

Ma ignored them.

"Do you know what that will mean for us?"

Pa shrugged.

"New clothes for my kids, to start. A nice warm jacket for you"

Nate snorted. "Boots for you"

Pa put his foot on the table and everyone laughed at his wrecked boot.

"Nate is right, you need new boots. The first nickel we spend goes to boots" ma laughed.

"Maybe we should make a list of everything we need" Nate suggested.

Pa got up.

"That's a good idea, son. Okay, the first thing is presents for you kids"

"Shoes for everyone" ma added.

"Curtains for the windows"

Nate piped up. "I need a new book to read"

Ma laughed and shook her head. "Nate, you have so many books-"

"You can never have too many books, ma" Nate said.

Laura glared at her brother. "They're starting to take up my side of the room!"

Pa picked up Carrie. "That reminds me, I have something to show you all. Come with me"

Everyone got up and followed pa to the barn across from the house.

"I can smell the stupid animals from here!" Nate gagged.

"If you want to be a farmer someday you'll have to get used to it" ma said gently.

"Who said I wanted to be a farmer?"

"You did last year"

Nate scoffed. "I was a child then, ma. I'm almost 14 now"

Nobody noticed pa go into the barn until he came back out with two beautiful horses.

"Oh, Charles!" ma gasped.

"Yay, new horses" Nate said without any enthusiasm.

Laura nudged Nate and gazed at the two beautiful horses.

"Look at them, Nate. What a surprise" she breathed.

"Yeah….what a surprise" Nate grumbled.

Ma spoke up. "How about you two name them"

Nate got first choice because he was the oldest. The bigger horse was his choice.

"I'll call her Susan, like our cat from the big woods"

Laura patted her horse. "I'll call her Patty, after our old horse"

Pa put an arm around his wife and smiled.

"I think those are mighty fine names"

"_HAIL!"_

Nate and Laura woke up at the sound of their pa's scream. Nate jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to see what was going on, Laura right behind him.

Nate ran to the window and quickly glanced to his right where ma and comforting a sobbing Carrie.

_The girl is six years old. When is she going to grow up?_ He thought to himself as he stared out the window.

"What is it, Nate?" Laura asked.

"It's hail. It's going to ruin the crops. I told you we were unlucky when it comes to this!"

Lighting struck and it caused Laura to jump.

"Let's go back to bed" she pleaded.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't wanna be up when pa comes back. He'll be angry for sure!"

The next day Laura and Nate found out what had happened, though they already knew. The hail and lightning had completely destroyed the crops. Pa had to leave to find work. It was the only way for him to make money for the family.

"I don't know how far I'm going" he said when Nate asked him "Maybe 100 miles or so. There will be a lot of men looking for work"

"I wish you didn't have to go pa" Laura whispered.

Pa kissed her on the forehead.

"I wish I didn't have to go, either, Half-pint, but I have to make money somehow."

He turned to Nate.

"I know you hate doing it, but promise me you'll take care of the farming while I'm gone?"

Nate smiled. "I will, pa. And I promise to look after ma and Carrie and Laura"

Pa smiled sadly. "That's my boy"

"You will write to us" Ma said softly. She handed pa his bag.

"Oh, yeah. I'll write you as soon as I get settled"

Nate sighed. "Will it be awhile before the first letter comes?"

Pa sighed also. "I don't know, Nate. I might have to go all the way to sleepy eye or Mankato"

Ma froze for a moment but then gave Pa a sad smile and nodded.

"You best be on your way" she said.

Everyone followed pa out of the house to say their last goodbye. Pa kissed ma passionately, making Laura and Nate turn their heads away. Pa then gave his children a hug and a kiss, told them he'd miss them, and was off.

Laura felt tears form in her eyes as she watched her pa leave. Nate looked down at her and gave her a one armed hug.

"He'll be back" he promised his sister. "But until then I'm man of the house, SO EVERYBODY GET INSIDE!"

Laura and Carrie giggled and ma smiled. Thank God for Nate. He could make anyone laugh no matter what.

It was two days later and they didn't receive a letter. Everyone was worried and it was Nate who tried to calm them all down, but he was scared himself. Had something happened to Pa? Or did he really have to go all the way to Mankato or Sleep Eye?

He was so worried that he completely forgot about the work that he promised Pa he would do. Sympathetically, ma asked a bunch of woman to come out to the house and help out.

"Good morning ladies" she said with a smile as she walked out of the house. Nate and Carrie were right behind her. Laura was standing next to the girls.

"May I have your attention, please?" ma continued. "I'm glad so many of you could come. I thank you for it. Now, we all have the same problem: feeding out families next winter. And you've shown by coming here today, that, you think we'll all fare better if we work together. Does anybody wanna say anything?"

Nate raised his hand.

"Uh, yes, seeing as how you all have it under control, can I please go to Dean's house today?"

Ma shook her head.

"Nate, we need all the help we can get. You may go to Dean's house tomorrow"

Nate snapped in fingers and muttered "Rats" under his breath but didn't say anything more.

Five minutes later all the woman, plus Nate, were marching down the hill with tools in their hands. They were determined to clean and fix up the wheat no matter what.

"There's a letter from pa!" Nate shouted the next day. Him, Laura, ma and Carrie were in town to see if a letter had come, and it had.

Ma jumped up from her seat under the tree and grabbed it from Nate's hand. She tore it open as fast as she could and began to read.

**Dear family,**

**I was just saying to one of my new friends that 100 miles is not a long distance, except when it lies between you and the ones you love. I visit with you each day in my thoughts, and I count the hours until we can be together again. Take good care of each other, and know that I am well. I love you all very much. **

**Charles**

"So he'll be home soon…?" Nate asked hopeful.

"I hope so, Nathaniel, I really do" ma replied with a sigh "Now that we know pa's all right, let's get back to work"

"No!" Nate groaned, but everyone ignored him.

Pa returned home four days later. Nate was the first one to run out of the house. Normally he would have been embarrassed to hug his pa. He was 13 after all. But that day he didn't care. He squeezed the life out of his father and didn't want to let go.

Ma and Laura and Carrie ran out after him and practically threw themselves on pa.

"Oh, pa, please don't go again" Laura begged.

Pa hugged his daughter. "I won't if I can help it, Half-pint"

Ma looked at her husband with concern.

"Charles, are you all right?"

Pa shook his head and laughed a little.

"Boy, have I got a story to tell all of you"

**Sorry for the stinky chapter, but I'm so busy today I was glad just to be able to update at all. Look for chapter 4 tomorrow! **


	4. Chapter 4 Mr Edwards Homecoming

**I decided to start writing in Nate's POV because it's just easier for me. Keep in mind that every chapter will be taken of his point of view. Also, since this is going to be a really, really long story, I'm just letting you know that you don't have to read every chapter to understand it. If you've watched little House, then just pick your favorite episode or something. You don't have to read the whole story. **

**Nate's POV**

_October 32, 1877_

Ma gave me some soup.

"Here you go, sweetheart" she said, and put the spoon into my mouth. I was very capable of doing it myself. I only had a little fever and a sore throat, but I wasn't going to argue. Ma liked to be needed, especially from me, since I was getting older. I think she felt like she wasn't needed by me anymore. After all, I was becoming a man. That's why I let her feed me.

"It's good, ma" I whispered. Then I winced in pain. My throat was sore and it hurt me to swallow and talk.

"Is he going to be all right, ma?" Laura asked quietly. I hadn't even noticed her come up.

Ma smiled and stroked my face.

"Of course he is. He's strong"

"Will doc Baker operate on me….?" I asked, trying to hide of fear.

"He may take your tonsils out, but not while they are infected"

"Great"

Ma laughed a little before we heard Jack barking.

"Pa must be back!" Laura cried. She forgot all about me and ran downstairs to greet him.

Ma laughed louder. "I'll bring him right up to see you" she promised before heading downstairs.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I waited for pa to come up.

"Mr. Edwards!" I heard Laura yell suddenly.

My eyes flew open and I sat straight up. I would have gone downstairs to see if Mr. Edwards was really here but I was comfy and ma would scold me for getting out of bed.

I waited a few minutes and finally I heard pa and Mr. Edwards come in. I layed back down and smiled as they both came up the stairs.

"Hi, pa" I greeted softly.

Pa came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How ya feeling?" he asked.

"I feel okay. It hurts to eat and talk, but other than that…" I shrugged.

Pa smiled. "That's good"

I looked up. 'Where's Mr. Edwards?"

"How did you know Mr. Edwards was here?"

"Laura isn't the quietest person around" I laughed.

Pa pointed to the stairs and I saw Mr. Edwards standing there with a smile.

"Mr. Edwards!"

He laughed and came over to me.

"I'd never expect to see you again" I said, struggling to sit up. I was tangled in blankets so pa had to help me.

"I promised, didn't I?"

I gave Mr. Edwards a quick hug and tried to lie back down but he grabbed my face in between his hands and looked at me intently.

I looked him confused and was surprised at how angry his voice sounded when he spoke.

"You're burning up!"

"I have a fever, Mr. Edwards"

His hold on my face became tighter.

"Where's the doctor? Why isn't there a doctor here?"

Pa spoke calmly. "The doctor was here. It's not the first time he's had a fever. He'll get over it quick"

Mr. Edwards let go of my face and his face reddened.

"Sure" he said. "You'll be up in no time at all!"

I could tell he was trying to reassure himself than me.

"So how old are you now, Nate? 11?" He asked suddenly.

"13 almost 14, Mr. Edwards"

"13? Holy cow"

Pa ruffled my hair. "Time sure does go by fast"

"It sure does"

"Will you be here for long, Mr. Edwards?" I interrupted.

"Don't you worry about that, you just get yourself well" he said seriously.

"Will you at least be here until I get well?"

Mr. Edwards scratched his head and nodded.

"I promise"

Pa gently pushed me back down.

"You get some rest" he said.

I sighed but nodded. I wanted to stay and talk to Mr. Edwards, but I was a little tired. Besides, he'd be here when I woke up.

Pa and Mr. Edwards retreated downstairs and pulled the covers up over me before closing my eyes and letting sleep fall over me.

Later that night I was able to come downstairs for supper. I was a little embarrassed coming down in my nightgown, or as I call it, a man gown, but I wanted to eat with Mr. Edwards.

Laura and I watched him eat, and boy, was he a fast eater! I normally was, too, but I had to eat slowly because of my sore throat.

"Well, ma'am, I clean forgot what a good cook you are" he commented.

Ma looked down and smiled.

"I expect you to have seconds, then"

"I would love, seconds, ma, thank you" I said.

"Eat what's on your plate, first, and I'll think about it"

Laura jumped in. "Mr. Edwards, are you staying with us?"

"I haven't thought about that" he said.

"You promised" I reminded him.

"I only promised I'd stay until you got better"

I nodded. "So stay"

"Please, stay with us" ma said.

"You'll like Walnut Grove. Nice town, nice people" pa added.

"Most of them, anyway" I muttered.

Ma shot me a look.

"A man just up and stay somewhere. He has to have a place to live and job-"Mr. Edwards began.

"Well, you got the first; we can get you the second tomorrow"

"Pa, couldn't Mr. Hanson use another good man at the mill?" I hinted.

Pa thought for a moment and nodded. "That's a great idea, Nate"

Mr. Edwards was still skeptical. "I don't wanna oppose on you folks, you know. I'm not one for settling down to a steady job"

"Please, Mr. Edwards" Laura pleaded. "Please, stay"

"Please, stay" Carrie echoed.

Mr. Edwards looked at her and then at all of us.

"Talk yourself out of that one" pa laughed.

Mr. Edwards thought for a moment and then sighed. "All right, I'll stay"

"Yes!" Laura and I cried.

Pa and ma laughed.

"Welcome home" pa said.

The next day Doc Baker came over to check on me. Pa and Mr. Edwards had gone to get Mr. Edwards the job at the mill and Laura was in school, so it was just ma and me.

"Open wide and say ah" Doc Baker instructed me.

I did as I was told although it was a little embarrassing.

"That's looking much better" he commented when he was finished.

"Is it still red?"

"Not as much"

I put my hand on my forehead and noticed that my fever had gone down, too.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" I asked.

Doc Baker thought about it.

"Well, we'll see. If your fever doesn't come back then I don't see why not"

I looked at ma who was standing next to my bed and she nodded.

"As long as that fever stays down you can go"

"So…no operation?" I asked.

"No operation" Doc Baker said.

I sighed in relief and leaned up against the pillows.

"Now, I'll go see my other patients now if I can get down here without-"

I heard a loud bump.

"Hitting my head" he grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Doctor" ma apologized.

"That's all right, Mrs. Ingalls, I'll go see a doctor"

I laughed until there were tears in my eyes and Doc Baker winked at me before leaving.

"Mr. Edwards!" I cried as I ran out the front door to greet him later on that day.

"Hey, Nate. You all better?" he laughed.

"My fever's gone down and my throat doesn't hurt very much. Ma said I could go to school tomorrow as long as the fever stays down"

"That's good"

I nodded. "Good thing you agreed to stay, Mr. Edwards. Otherwise you would have been gone after only staying one night!"

Mr. Edwards rubbed his beard and chuckled.

"I got something for ya" he said.

I grinned. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes"

I shook my head and laughed by shut my eyes.

Mr. Edwards put a bag in my hand and I quickly opened it. Inside was 20 little pieces of chocolate.

"My favorite!" I cried. "Thank you, Mr. Edwards"

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "You're welcome, son"

A couple of days later Mr. Edwards and Laura and I all went fishing. Well, I was fishing. Mr. Edwards was helping Laura with her writing.

"You're doing real good, Half-pint" he praised her.

"Ms. Beadle says I'm doing better"

"You sure you wanna send a letter to _yourself_?" I asked Mr. Edwards.

"I sure do. The good thing about having a friend is, uh, a friend don't ask a whole lot of questions when you ask him to do you a favor"

"I ask my friend Dean questions when I want him to do me a favor. Does that make me a bad friend?"

Mr. Edwards shook his head. "No, of course it don't. But would you want him asking you questions when you want him to do you a favor?"

I thought about that. "Well, maybe not all the time…But I could understand why he would"

I suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, Mr. Edwards, did I see you with Grace Snyder today?"

He looked away.

"We was just talking, that's all"

I grinned. "Sure, just talking"

"Why don't you pay attention to catching some of them fish?"

I just laughed. I knew Mr. Edwards had feelings for Grace Snyder, and the sooner he admitted it the better. Of course, knowing ma, she was probably already playing matchmaker.

I looked at Mr. Edwards and watched silently as he talked to Laura. I really was happy he was here. Before he came, it seemed like there was something missing, and I didn't know what. Now I know. Now that he is here, everything is complete.


End file.
